


This Is My Trash Can Now

by DoctorMagenta



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, dadneto, possum!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMagenta/pseuds/DoctorMagenta
Summary: Just Dadneto being a possum, leave him, his babies and his trash can alone.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	This Is My Trash Can Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsertSthMeaningful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/gifts), [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Opossum Supremacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635129) by [InsertSthMeaningful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/pseuds/InsertSthMeaningful)




End file.
